


Pluto

by CelesteJacobs



Series: Soundtracks To Love [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJacobs/pseuds/CelesteJacobs
Summary: The one where Tony and Steve have a little talk with Wade





	Pluto

**Pluto**

I ain’t talkin Pluto  
But your lovin' just takes me way high  
You’re all I need  
That ain’t no lie I’ll hold you down  
Bae, I promise  
You’re all I need  
-“Pluto” by Betty Idol

Wade congratulated himself on being nice for once. Honestly, he deserved a pat on the back. When Peter’s overprotective parents blocked him from making a swift exit, he had gently place Peter on his feet and put his hands up in a non-threating manner. Tony still punched him in the nose but hey, you win some and you lose some. He was currently sitting in the living room of said “helicopter” parents with a tissue stuffed in his nose under his mask.

He could hear the stomping of angry feet and rolled his eyes.

“Here come Papa and Mama bear to save their little cub”, he thought.

“Now you listen here Deadpool! You are going to stay the hell away from my son or so help me I’m going to kill you!” yelled Tony as he stormed into the room.

Steve put himself between the two before Tony could punch Wade in the nose again.

“Tony, calm down. We have to think about Peter’s wants too”

“Peter’s wants??!! Did Peter want to be carried out of the cafeteria like a sack of potatoes? I didn’t think so! He’s banned!” gestures at Wade, “Banned!”

Wade sighed and got up from the couch, “Look, I get it. Petey went through a horrible breakup with his last boyfriend. Who I think you went too easy on by the way. I would have killed him, but then again I'm a mercenary and you guys are the main stars of the Avengers. We wouldn't want to let down your adoring fans. The point is, I’m not going to treat Petey like shit”

“If that’s the case, would you care to explain the display in the cafeteria?”, Steve folded his arms and awaited Deadpool’s answer. To be honest he was shocked that his son had some sort of relationship with the mercenary. However, more than shock was the underlying current of hurt that their son didn’t’ feel he could trust his parents enough to confide in them. Maybe, they had been a bit more overprotective after Peter’s breakup with Harry but that was to prevent the downward spiral that took months for Peter to recover from. No parent wanted to see his or her child hurt whether it is physical or emotional. It had been too much for Steve to bear.

Wade wiggled his eyebrows. “I don’t think you want to know the answer to that”

Tony lunged. Wade dodged to the right. Steve sighed. They were getting nowhere. With that thought in mind, he made a decision.

“You can date him”.

Both Tony and Wade paused abruptly in their tussling. “What!” they exclaimed.

“Not that you really need our permission because our Peter isn’t a child anymore. And as much as I want to protect him from being hurt I can’t. Physically, Peter can heal with the best of them but it’s the emotional scars that heal the slowest. I don’t know if you can undo the damage that Harry did but if you can ease the pain, then I’ll give you a chance”.

Steve walked over to the pair and grabbed Tony by the ear. “Let’s go. If you should be wrestling with anyone it should be me. I might get jealous”

Tony winced as his ear was grabbed but he refused to let out an undignified yelp.

“I’ll be watching you Deadpool!” he yelled out as he was dragged from the room.

Wade snorted. It was hard to take old Iron Butt seriously when he was being dragged halfway across the room by his husband.

“Are they like that all the time?” he wondered aloud.

“Worse” 

Wade turned and smiled when he saw his Petey standing nervously in the hallway.

“I apologize for my parents. They’re a little overprotective”.

“No worries. They don’t want their little Spidey getting hurt”, said Wade with a laugh as he made his way across the room.

Peter fiddled with the hem of his sweater as Wade made his way over and stopped him front of him. He took a deep breath and looked up into the object of his desire’s face.

“I should also apologize for leaving without saying anything. I got nervous and I didn’t know what it meant to you. It meant everything to me and I didn’t want to burden you with it all”.

Wade smiled and tugged Peter closer by the hem of his shirt. “It meant everything to me too”. 

And when Wade kissed him, Peter knew this to be true.


End file.
